The present application relates to computer architecture, and more particularly to interfacing a supercomputer to a mainframe computer.
Organizations operating on mainframe computer systems, for example, a legacy computer, may depend on those systems to perform their day-to-day operations in providing goods and/or services to their customers. Given the amount of massive data that need to be processed and the dynamic nature of response time needed in the current computing environment, however, the mainframe computer systems alone may not have the capacity to meet those demands. Therefore, an improvement to the existing mainframe computers is desirable to be able to handle the modern demands of computing.